Many support hangers have been developed in the past for suspending a weight from a horizontal surface or other types of surfaces. Such support hangers are generally either a type of hanger than includes a hook designed to engage or otherwise interact with an object from which the support hanger is suspended to counteract the tendency of the weight to disengage itself from the relatively stationary object to which the support is fixed, or a type of hanger which relies on the weight which is to be suspended to be directly below the point of engagement between the hanger and the object from which it is to be suspended in order to enable the hanger to have a relatively simple engagement portion with the object from which the weight is to be suspended. However, what is needed is a hanger device having a swiveling hook portion and a receiver portion along with interchangeable end pieces having a quick-release connector for adapting the device for use in connection with various elevated surfaces. End pieces containing a locking mechanism through which the desire end piece may be secured to a receiver portion are also needed. The present hanger device is versatile in its employment to keep a purse and its contents, or similar items such as a backpack, conveniently within reach, leaving both hands free for other purposes and which may be adapted for use on various types of surfaces. The present hanger device addresses the foregoing needs by being convenient and providing a swiveling hook portion and interchangeable telescopic end pieces, which may easily be adjusted to adapt such device for use on various surfaces in order to hang a purse, backpack, or similar item from or on a chair, table, or other surface.